A second chance
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: My take set a week after Francis and Lola return to court with their son. Tension is high between Marie and Francis so when Marie falls ill Francis blames himself. Frary One shot
**AN: I usually write harry potter and Fast and the furious but I have just watched Reign and have fallen in love with Francis and Marie. Naturally I just had to write about them. My short one shot turned into quite a long one- 15 pages and over 6,000 words to be precise. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Marie's POV_

I force a smile as I pass a bowing guard. It's early morning, a slight chill in the air making very few in the castle are awake let alone out of their chambers.

Tightening my cloak around my shoulders I walk towards the lake. The fresh air is just what I need to clear every bad thought from my head. It had been a week since Francis had returned to the castle, bringing Lola and their baby with them. A week of tension. It was tiring.

"Marie." A voice calls me from behind. I sigh as I stop in front of the lake, keeping my head straight ahead as I hear the person come closer.

"Marie." Francis spoke as his hand touched my arm, stopping next to me.

"You were asleep." I say forcing a smile as I look up at him.

"Don't do that. Don't pretend with me. Talk to me, please. You've been avoiding me." He begs immediately and my fake smile falls as I turn back to the water.

"What am I supposed to do Francis? Be happy for you? Be happy that you slept with my friend, my lady and that you got her pregnant. Well I'm sorry I can't be happy for you, nor can I forget. Not when I see the reminder every day. It's just another reminder of my failure." I whisper quietly making him gasp at my words.

"Marie, please. You are not a failure. We will have children, we will. I'm sorry about Lola. I'm so sorry. If I could take it back I would but I can't. Please, please darling don't push me away." He begs as his arms circle my waist and I tense as we stand in silence.

"I hurt you. I am hurting you. I'm so sorry. I can't bare to see you in pain. What can I do? Tell me what I can do to make us okay." Francis speaks softly as he rests his head in my neck, his breath tickling my skin as he speaks.

"Give me time." I ask.

"I love you." He whispers and I smile slightly as I turn in his arms, my hand cupping his cheek as brush my thumb across his skin.

"I know. Just give me time." I ask again as I drop my hand. He looks at me sadly as his hand comes up to stroke my cheek.

"Excuse me your majesties, The Queen mother is looking for you both." A messenger interrupts making Francis sigh and nod his head to the messenger in dismissal. Clearing my throat I take a step back, letting his hand fall from my cheek.

"We should go. Your mother doesn't like being kept waiting." I say lightly as I take a step backwards.

"Of course." He nods with a small forced smile and I return it before we fall into step with one another but the silence that hangs over us is heavy and strained.

* * *

 _Francis' POV_

"Ah there you two are. We have matters of great importance to discuss." My mother claps as we walk into the throne room.

"What is it?" Marie asks tiredly making my mother narrow her eyes at her appearance. It is clear from my mother's appraisal that I have not imagined Marie's declining health and tiredness over the past week.

"Marie you look dreadful." I suck in a breath and close my eyes, immediately cursing my mother's lack of tactfulness.

"Why thank you Catherine, a woman always loves to be told how horrible she looks." Mary says mockingly.

"A Queen should never look less than perfect." My mother speaks sharply and I decide now is the time to intervene.

"Mother, what's so important to ask for us at this hour?" I ask, trying to take her focus off Marie.

"We must discuss the coronation. It is in a week and people are due to start arriving as soon as tomorrow. I have waited you both out a week but it seems I will have to force your hand. There is already talk amongst the servants and nobles here at court that there is trouble between you two. Clearly from Marie's appearance they can find some truth to these rumors. You must put an end to them, before the coronation." She says sharply glaring at the two of us.

"Francis and I are fine." Marie brushes off and I give her a sideways look of exasperation.

"Marie…" I plead.

"Francis." She speaks with warning as we meet each other's eyes.

"Mother let Marie and I sort out our problems. We will be a united front come the coronation, just as we have always been." I say as I slowly move my gaze from my wife to my mother.

"I understand what has you both like this. You know I know better than anyone." My mother's says pointedly to Marie as she sucks in a harsh breath.

"Mother-" I start but she cuts me off with a sharp look.

"You can't let this come between you." My mother begs as she steps forward towards us, placing a hand on both our arms. I can feel the growing tension rolling off Marie and immediately decide to end this.

"Mother let us deal with this our own way. It will not interfere with the coronation, I promise." I say finally, giving my mother my own look to say let-it-go. She sighs but nods once in acceptance.

"Very well. But we do need to discuss the plans for the coronation." She says and I nod.

"Very well. What have you planned so far?" I ask as my mother immediately launches into great details everything she has planned. More than enough food and drink along with entertainment to name a few.

I nod along as I half listen, turning my eyes to Marie who is silent beside me. I frown as I watch her blink rapidly, her skin turning paler with each passing second. I reach out my hand to touch her arm, no longer listening to my mother but rather concerned for my wife.

"Marie?" I ask gently, my hand touching her arm just as she starts to sway, slightly off balance.

"Marie!" I cry out as I reach to grasp her fully, both arms circling her waist to catch her, supporting her weight as she collapses into me.

"Someone get the physician." My mother yells to the guards as I gently lower Marie down with me to the floor, her head lolling on my shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" I demand of my mother as she kneels down beside me.

"I don't know. Nostradamus will know what to do." She speaks hurriedly as she glances around the room waiting for the guards to return.

"Marie, wake up darling please." I try as I press my lips to her head. Her skin hot under my lips and I worry.

"She's with fever." I say looking up at my mother in shock. She looks at me with concern before looking to Marie, her hand brushing Marie's head before nodding in agreement.

"She is ill."

"Your Majesties." I look up as the guards and Nostradamus enter the room hurriedly.

"She is with fever Nostradamus." My mother says quietly, moving out of his way but I refuse to let her go or move.

"We must get her to your chamber your Majesty." I nod, carefully rearranging Marie in my arms as I start to stand. Nostradamus and my mother hover beside me until I am fully upright and then I hurry from the room and towards our chambers.

I ignore the shocked gasps and whispers as we pass by other guards, servants and the few nobles who are up at this time of morning. I don't care what rumors will surface from this, my only concern is for my wife.

"Quickly place her on the bed. I need fresh water and cloths. Fetch her ladies maids to have them undress her." Nostradamus demands to the servants and guards that are in our chamber.

"What is wrong with her Nostradamus?" I beg as I lay her gently on our bed. Her skin is hot but her face paler than I have ever seen it. The dark circles that I had noticed days ago stand out even more so on her colourless face.

"I am not sure Your Majesty but she is undoubtedly ill." I say nothing but silently pray as I stroke Marie's hair back as Nostradamus speaks in hushed tones to my mother.

"Please Marie, please darling wake up. I love you." I whisper as I sit by her side.

"Your Majesty we were- Marie!" Greer gasps as the three women walk in to see their Queen ill and unconscious.

"Change her into her night clothes." My mother orders, moving out of the way as the guards and Nostradamus leave the room.

"Francis-" My mother starts but I cut her off immediately.

"No. I am not leaving and you can't make me. I will not leave my wife's side." I snap loudly and my mother nods once in resignation.

While I do not leave the room, I do move from the bed and out of the girl's way. I watch over them worriedly as they carefully strip Marie, changing her into her night gown and letting her hair down from its restraints.

"All done your Majesty." They bow and I nod, dismissing them as I hurry back to Marie's side.

"Wait outside and send Nostradamus back in." My mother orders as I hear there hurried footsteps, doors opening and doors closing.

"Her fever is not yet bad but if we don't act quickly it will worsen. Place these on her forehead and keep them cool and wet. We must try and break her fever." Nostradamus says as he holds out strips of wet cloths. I take them and do as he says, pressing them to Marie's head gently.

"Has she been complaining of being unwell your Majesty?" Nostradamus asks me and I shake my head.

"I do not know. We have not been on the best of terms this past week." I admit.

"Then have you noticed any unusual signs?" He asks again and I nod once.

"She has not been sleeping and I know she has not been eating well the last few days." I say quietly as my mother hovers by my side.

"She has been stressed as of late." My mother informs and I nod in agreement.

"Then I believe it to be stress related and a minor case of the flu your Majesty."

"But she will be alright?" I demand.

"Yes, she will live, provided she does not worsen and her fever breaks."

"Thank heavens." My mother sighs in relief as she places a comforting hand on my shoulder. My shoulders sag with relief as I rest my head against Marie's hair.

"Thank you Nostradamus."

"I live to serve your Majesties." He bows before taking his leave.

"She will be okay Francis. Marie is a fighter." My mother soothes as she rubs my arm.

"Leave us. The castle will be frantic, news will have spread Marie is ill. You must go and deal with them on my behalf."

"Of course. I will be back later to check on Marie." She speaks and I nod once before she leaves the room.

"Oh my love what have I done to you?" I worry out loud as I stroke her face.

* * *

 _Marie's POV_

I half listen as Catherine boasts of the huge affair for Francis' Coronation. Our country is starving and here we are spending money like it's nothing. The thought make me feel ill.

I blink a few times as I feel light headed, the world spinning slightly as my stomach lurches. I can feel the heat creeping over my body as I feel myself sway, Catherine's words becoming slurred and distant.

"Marie?" I hear Francis ask but his voice seems far away as does his soft touch. I feel myself tipping, my vision swimming before everything goes black.

"Marie? Darling can you hear me?" A soft voice asks and I find myself turning towards the beautiful voice.

"Open your eyes Marie. Show me your beautiful eyes." The person begs and I hear myself groan as my head lolls to the side.

"Her fever has worsened." Another voice speaks but it seems to drift in and out of focus.

"Marie…please…" I hear faintly before darkness swallows me once more.

 _"Oh Marie he is beautiful and he is ours. He is perfect." Francis says softly as he lowers himself down next to me on the bed careful not to wake the sleeping babe in my arms._

 _"He looks like you." I whisper with a wide smile, staring at the small baby boy in my arms. I gently run my fingers over his cheeks, watching in fascination as his lips pucker in response._

 _"He needs a name." I whisper as I look up at my husband lovingly._

 _"James. James the future King of France." He decides and I smile in response._

 _"It's perfect."_

"She has been out on and off for all day and night. Her fever has not yet broken."

"She is sicker than I first thought. I have given her herbs, to dull any pain she may be having. If her fever doesn't break soon I believe she won't last through the night." Words wash over me as do voices. I whimper as I turn my head and it takes all the strength I have to do so. My body is heavy and uncooperative but with my last bout of strength I manage to open my eyes.

"NO!" Francis yells from the corner of the room and I wince as my head begins to throb from the noise.

"Francis." I whisper softly.

"Marie? Francis she is awake." Catherine calls from my side. I hear hurried footsteps before Francis' face is near mine.

"Oh Marie darling." He whispers in relief and I smile lightly as his hands stroke my hair and face.

"Francis." I say again just as softly. I note my voice is croaky from lack of use.

"Your Majesty, how do you feel?" Nostradamus asks me as he too appears beside me.

"Tired, so very tired." I whisper, my eyes fluttering shut without my permission.

"No Marie keep your eyes open please. Stay with me." I blink and my eyes focus on Francis' again as he strokes my face.

"Are you in any pain?"

"My head throbs." I say softly.

"You have been drifting all day and night your Majesty. You fever has not yet broken."

"What's wrong with me?" I ask.

"Stress I believe and you have also caught the flu."

"But you will get better. We just have to break your fever." Francis smiles at me but the concern in his gaze worries me.

"Perhaps now that you are awake and coherent a cool bath may help." Catherine speaks and I struggle to nod.

"I'll have the servants prepare one." Nostradamus bows as before I hear his retreating footsteps.

"Oh Marie, you gave us an awful fright." Catherine speaks gently.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you want some water?" Francis asks and I nod, watching through half lidded eyes as he leaves my side quickly.

"You have worried him. He has not left your side."

"He needs to leave. France needs to see their King." I struggle to say as I try and push myself up slightly.

"Here let me help." Catherine offers as she helps me slide a little higher on the bed. The movement makes the room spin and I let my head fall to the side and my eyes drift shut as my stomach rolls.

"Marie?" Francis asks from beside me and I swallow before opening my eyes.

"I'm okay. The room was spinning."

"Here." Catherine takes the glass of water from Francis and helps me sip it carefully. The water is cool and soothes my dry throat but it does nothing to settle my stomach. I turn away after a few sips and sag against the pillow. Any energy I had immediately depleted.

"You are weak." Francis speaks softly and I nod.

"I will be fine." I say, giving him a smile in response.

"The bath is ready Your Majesties."

"Thank you." Francis dismisses his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'll call for her ladies maids." Catherine says as she stands from the bed.

"No, I will look after my wife." Francis says as he turns to his mother with a look. I watch Catherine sigh in resignation as she nods.

"Very well. I will be outside if you need anything."

"Thank you." I whisper and she gives me a warm smile in return before taking her leave.

"Oh Marie you have no idea how worried I have been." He breaths out.

"I am fine."

"Marie you are sick. And it's all my fault." He whispers as he gently pulls the blankets from my body.

"Don't say that."

"But it is true. You got sick because of the stress I brought on you."

"Francis…" I whisper tiredly but he just smiles sadly.

"Come, let me bathe you." He speaks gently as his arms slide under my body and help bring me to sitting position. The world tilts and spins and I groan, resting my head on Francis' shoulder as I shut my eyes and place a hand to my stomach.

"Marie?" He questions.

"I'm… fine." I gasp as I feel the sick feeling in my stomach creeping up on me. I know then that I'm going to be ill.

"You are not fine."

"Francis I'm going to be ill." I whisper as I move back slightly and turn my head away. One of his hands left me and I hear a crashing sound before a bucket is pressed into my hands and his hand sweeps my hair off my face just in time.

I try weakly to shove him away, not wanting him to see me like this but he doesn't budge. One of his hands strokes my hair, keeping it back while the other supports my weight.

"Oh darling, what can I do?" He asks as I finally stop. I'm dripping with sweat and gasping for breath. I feel a cool cloth wipe my face and I sigh in relief.

"Is everything alright?" Nostradamus asks.

"She has been ill."

"It's nothing I sat up to quickly." I brush off.

"You are still burning." Francis speaks as he passes the bucket off to Nostradamus.

"A bath will help her fever but if you do not think you are well enough to leave the bed there are other ways." Nostradamus explains but I shake my head.

"I'm fine now." I say with a small smile. I watch as he bows and leaves again with Catherine who is watching worriedly from the door.

"Marie." Francis sighs as he presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Please help me to the water?" I ask.

"Of course. Here let me undress you while you are sitting." He speaks and I nod in agreement. It takes a little time for him to get the gown off and my hair tied loosely together but he does it. I curl into his chest as he picks me up gently and walks towards the bath.

"You are lighter." He says sadly.

"I have not had the appetite lately."

"Marie you must eat." He pleads and I say nothing because I simply don't have the energy.

The cool water makes me gasp at first as he lowers me into the water but it feels heavenly. He helps me lean back against the tub but keeps his arm around my middle just in case and I'm grateful.

"You're getting your shirt all wet." I say softly as I look up at him. The room is dark besides the candles that litter the bedroom casting off soft light, just enough to see.

"I don't mind." He smiles down at me as I push his sleeve higher up his arm.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"What are you sorry for?" He questions with a frown.

"For being so silly about everything."

"Marie your reaction is perfectly understandable. I do not blame you."

"But I knew. I knew long ago and I came to terms with it but seeing you…with them…" I break off as I start to cry.

"Oh darling please don't cry." He whispers into my hair and I curl into him, seeking the comfort that he brings me despite the current state of our marriage.

"You need to save your strength Marie, so that you can become better." He whispers as he trails rivers of water down the sides of my neck and across my arms.

"I know." I whisper tiredly as my tears stop and my eyes start to shut on their own.

* * *

 _Francis' POV_

I lie beside my wife and watch her sleep. She fell asleep in the bath hours ago from exhaustion and illness. After I had her dry and dressed I laid her back into our bed and covered her over before calling for Nostradamus. The bath had reduced her fever greatly and I was relieved but Nostradamus warned me she was still not well and needed to rest to which I agreed with.

The sun had risen in the sky and I knew that today I would have to leave Marie's side to see to court and state matters, especially after yesterday's incident with Marie. My mother had done all she could to ease the talk but I knew they would need to hear it from the King themselves.

"Francis?" Marie whispers as she wakes, her face drawn in a frown as she reaches to me.

"Marie. How are you feeling today my love?"

"Tired but I think I am on the mend." She says smiling slightly as I brush my fingers over her cheeks.

"Yes but you must still rest. It is not an ask but an order, from your husband and your King." I say as she opens her mouth to protest.

"I'm sure I will be fine to walk the castle."

"No you will not leave this bed and I will be checking regularly. Rest. Please if anything were to happen to you I would never forgive myself." I whisper as she nods once although reluctantly.

"Fine. I will rest but just for today."

"We will talk of tomorrow tonight." I say before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. I pull back, pressing another kiss to her head before rising from the bed.

"I have sent for food, we will eat together then I must leave but I will back to check on you later." I say as I move away from the bed to get dressed. I feel her eyes watching my every move and I smile softly. I have missed her this last week.

"Oh Marie you are awake thank heavens. How are you feeling dear?" My mother asks as she abruptly enters the room.

"Mother haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I ask as I quickly finish buttoning my coat. My mother waves a hand to brush me aside as she turns her focus back to Marie.

"You are still so pale."

"I feel a little better." My wife promises but I doubt her words. She is stubborn and hates appearing weak.

"Well you must rest."

"Yes so I have been told." Marie says as she eyes me with a sideways look. I say nothing and smile, gently helping her sit up as the food arrives.

"I will leave you to eat in peace. Rest I will come check on you later. Francis I will see you in the throne room." My mother says and I nod in acknowledgement as she leaves.

"I had them bring all your favorites. What would you like?" I ask Marie as I settle beside her, pulling the tray of food onto my lap.

"I don't know. Surprise me." She says with a small tired smile.

"Okay."

I pass the tray off to the server before I turn back to Marie who is lying back in bed looking slightly paler then before.

"Do you feel ill again?" I ask gently as I brush my hand over her head.

"No, just tired. I think I may sleep and rest after all." She jokes weakly and I smile, shaking my head.

"Stubborn. I love you. Sleep, I'll check on you soon."

"Okay." I press a kiss to her head before pressing one to her lips.

"I mean it, rest. The guards will tell me if you don't." I tease and she smiles weakly.

"Go be King."

"Okay. I love you." I whisper backing away from the bed.

"And I love you."

I walk towards the door, pausing to turn back to make sure she is not going to try and move but her eyes are already closed. I smile softly before leaving the room, being careful to close the door as quietly as possible.

"Alert me if there is anything wrong with the Queen. Check on her regularly." I order to the guards that watch over our chambers.

"Yes Your Majesty."

I can feel the stares and whispers as I walk through the halls towards the throne room. Marie's condition is something I will have to address.

"Your Majesty." Bash bows as I enter the main corridor and I roll my eyes at my brother.

"Stand up Bash."

"How is Marie?" He asks as we fall into step with each other.

"She's awake but she's very pale and tired." I worry.

"Nostradamus said her fever had broken."

"Yes thank the heavens. I was so worried for her Bash, I still am."

"Marie is a fighter. She will overcome this sickness."

"Yes she is. And very stubborn."

"Kenna mentioned that she and the ladies wanted to check in on Marie today, with your blessing of course."

"Tell Kenna I would appreciate that but not to tire her out anymore. I am going to regularly check on Marie today as well, I have the guards doing so also."

"Nostradamus said he was going to check in on her. It seems the Queen will be well taken care of." Bash says with a smile and I silently agree.

* * *

It takes me over an hour to convince the nobles and my advisors that Marie is fine and recovering in our chambers. Once that matter is over with we spend hours more pouring over state and court affairs. Before I know it its well past lunch and I haven't checked on Mary all day.

"Bash." I call as he enters the throne room.

"Francis."

"Have you spoken to Kenna at all today?"

"Yes just before."

"Has she seen Marie? Is she okay?" I ask hurriedly as we walk out of the room and head in the direction of my chambers.

"Yes I believe so, she said she was sleeping."

"That's good. She needs rest." I sigh in relief.

"She'll be okay."

"I know but I worry about her."

"As would I brother."

I nod to the guards as I approach my chambers but pause when I see how nervous they look.

"Is there something wrong?" I demand.

"Your Majesty we were going to come and get you when you left this morning but Queen Marie forbade us."

"Forbade you? Why?"

"She has been ill all day. We requested Nostradamus immediately and he has been with her all day."

"Ill how?" I demand.

"She has been violently ill. The noises…" I raise a hand and cut him off. I throw open the door and hurriedly search for Marie. She is not hard to find. Nostradamus, Greer, Kenna and Lola are at her side while she empties her stomach into the chamber pot in her hands.

"Marie." I worry as I rush to her side, immediately taking Lola's place as she stands and moves aside. My hands find their way to her back where Lola's had just been and rub soothing circles on her back.

"What are you doing here Francis? You shouldn't be here." She moans weakly.

"I should have been here sooner had someone told me you were ill." I glare at the four other people in the room who at least have the decency to look ashamed.

"I forbade them not to."

"I know. The guards told me. Marie what were you thinking? I should have been told." I stress but I cut myself off as she suddenly starts vomiting once more.

"How long as she been like this?" I demand as I look at Nostradamus.

"All day Your Majesty."

"Lola was just going to come find you when she was ill again."

"Someone should have got me sooner."

"We wanted to but Marie refused us." Lola says softly making me sigh, taking the offered rag as I wiped Marie's pale and clammy face.

"I think I'm done." Marie weakly offers as Greer and I gently help lower her onto the bed.

"What's wrong with her Nostradamus?" I ask quietly, my hand stroking my wife's hair back from her clammy skin.

"It seems as if it is part of her stomach flu, though she has no fever now which I find odd. Although as long as she doesn't dehydrate and gets plenty of rest she should be fine in a day or so." He explains while I watch Marie who has fallen straight to sleep, exhaustion taking over her weak body.

"She is not to be left alone. I also expect to be kept informed about her condition, that is an order from your King." I order.

"Yes Your Majesty and we will always make sure someone is with her if you are not." Kenna promises and I nod satisfied they won't bend to my wife's requests of silence while she is still ill.

* * *

 _Three days later_

I run my hands through my hair roughly as I pace from the corner I have been forced into by my mother. I feel helpless as I watch Marie become ill over and over again. It amazes me she has anything left in her stomach seeing as she has been eating so little.

"I don't understand Your Majesty, she should have recovered by now."

"But instead she is worse." I worry as I watch my wife, who is getting weaker by the day, collapse back onto the bed exhausted.

"I have tested for everything, even poisons."

"You think my wife is being poisoned?" I ask alarmed.

"No Your Majesty I do not anymore. There is one last test I have not done, I had discarded the thought thinking it was not probable. Now though I think otherwise. I have heard stories, of women becoming very ill, worse than normal in their conditions and I believe Marie may be one of those women."

"Conditions?" I ask confused.

"With child Your Majesty, I believe Queen Marie may be pregnant." I freeze, my gaze resting on Marie as I think about what Nostradamus has just said. Marie pregnant? With a child… our child? The mere thought makes me smile.

"I hope you are right Nostradamus. Do the test and let me know immediately."

"Of course Your Majesty. I shall go now." I nod and Nostradamus picks up a basket with various bottles inside before he leaves.

"Francis come, she's fallen asleep." My mother calls and I hurry forward.

"She's weak." Kenna whispers and I agree with her completely. I wait until the ladies bow out and it's just my mother and I left.

"Nostradamus has left to test a theory that may be the cause of Marie's sickness."

"I'm aware. He ran it over me last night and I agreed." My mother says as I sit beside Marie, my fingers stroking her cheeks and hair.

"Is it possible?" I ask her carefully.

"Yes. There have been stories of women who get violently ill when with child, worse than normal. They say it can last the entire pregnancy. Some are bed ridden from early on."

"And if Marie is one of them?"

"Being sick means a strong, healthy child." My mother explains.

"But at what cost to the mother?" I ask fearfully making her sigh.

"Sometimes they don't make it, it is true but Marie is strong. She will not be one of those women."

"You'd better pray Marie does, or I don't know what I will do." I whisper as I look worriedly over at my darling wife.

* * *

"Your Majesty." Nostradamus bows as he enters the room hours later. My mother has retired to her chambers for the night, as has Marie's ladies so it's just me and my sleeping wife.

"Do you have good news?" I ask hopefully and he smiles.

"Yes I do. Queen Marie is with child. According to the servant who looks after her monthly linens she is about six weeks."

"Oh thank you god. She will be alright?" I ask for reassurance as I hold my wife's hand tightly.

"Yes I have done some research and I am brewing a special tea for her. It contains herbs and roots that will not harm the child or her but will help ease her stomach. She must drink it three times a day."

"I will make sure of it. Thank you Nostradamus."

"You are welcome Your Majesty. I will leave you to rest for the night. The tea will be ready by morning, I will bring it here first thing." He speaks and I nod, thanking him softly before he leaves the room.

"Oh my darling you are going to be okay." I whisper as I lay down beside my wife, pulling her carefully into my arms.

* * *

 _Next morning_

"Your Majesty." Nostradamus bows as he enters our chambers, tea in hand.

"Nostradamus. She has not yet woken."

"I would not normally say to wake her but she will need to drink this while it is warm."

"Of course. I will wake her and I will also tell her of the good news."

"Yes my King, it is very good news. Forgive me for over speaking my King but your mother has plans to announce it at the coronation ball. It is not wise. Marie is very early." I nod somberly understanding his warning.

"I understand I will speak with my mother, thank you Nostradamus." He bows and takes his exit while I turn back to Marie.

"Marie darling, wake up." I say softly.

"Francis…"

"Good morning. I have something for you but you must drink it now while it's warm."

"What is it?"

"A special tea Nostradamus brewed for you last night. It will help settle your stomach."

"I will give anything a try." She says weakly as I help her slowly sit up before reaching for the tea.

"Oh this is horrid." Marie whispers as she makes a face.

"I'm sorry my love but you need to drink it, three times a day every day."

"I suppose it's only for a few days." She whispers quietly as she sips the tea slowly.

"Actually, I have some news. Nostradamus spoke to me yesterday when you were ill before you fell asleep. He spoke of a possibility and he was asking permission to test you for it. It turns out he was right." I say with a smile, my hand tracing her pale cheek.

"What was it? What's wrong with me?" She asks concerned.

"You're with child… Marie you're with our child." I say happily as she sits there stunned as she processes what I've just told her.

"Are… are you sure?" She asks hopefully.

"Nostradamus is positive. Marie, we're going to have a baby." I say happily as I kiss her cheek before nuzzling her neck.

"I don't… I mean I can't believe it. I… how did I not know?"

"You have been stressed my love, your mind elsewhere and I blame myself." I whisper into her neck as she shudders.

"We're really having a baby?" She asks for reassurance as I pull back, my hands holding her face as I rest our heads together.

"Yes." I say softly as she weeps and I immediately start to kiss her face, kissing her tears away as I whisper how much I love her over and over again.

"You need to rest and regain your strength. You've lost weight and I worry." I plead as she half laughs.

"I will put on weight soon enough." She smiles happily and I smile along with her because for the first time in days she looks alive. I find my hand creeping up to her stomach and I see her grin.

"I can't wait. I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
